The Dream
by Nicky Dee
Summary: Taking place in the near future, the NYC clan has had it’s first Breeding Season. Elisa is expecting twins and Ebony, now grown, will soon be expecting hatchlings of her own. But the peace is shattered by a terrible vision of a possible future. Leaving


"The Dream"  
BY: Nicky Dee  
EMAIL: NickyDee2001@yahoo.com  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
A very good friend of mine, J.Kriege, inspired this story. It was he and a fellow fan that conspired together to create a story theme about the world going through a nuclear holocaust that mostly destroyed the world population and wrecking havoc on the earth's environment. I took this concept and individualized it to my own liking. I hope you like it. Email me if you have any questions…  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMOR:  
  
Ebony, Egor, Rita and Enrique Sanchez, Hemera, Juno and Pan are all MY original characters. You may not use them without my permission. If you do want to use them then ask me first. The rest of the characters are the property of Buena Vista and Disney. I used them solely for entertainment purposes so you can't sue me. I'm poor anyway, so why bother?   
  
~ Nicky Dee  
  
PS: Check out my website for fan art!!! www.geocitites.com/nickydee2001/Index.html  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
EBONY SPEAKS:  
  
"The dream that I had been having, for the past two weeks during my stone sleep is not really a dream, but a nightmare. A nightmare of pain, death and destruction. It starts off with the clan fighting a unseen evil… and losing. An explosion of terrible proportions rocks the Earth and a cloud of evil spreads all over the world. Sickness kills hundreds of thousands… Storms of unholy magnitude tear across our planet, destroying everything in its path. Our beautiful home, home to gargoyles and humans, is dieing. Gargoyle and Human alike realize that their days are numbered. And it is only now that humans accept Gargoyles for what they are, and Humans and Gargoyles are allies at last. But we had paid a terrible price. Over half of the human population on Earth dies. Many Gargoyle clan are also lost. Now our dwindling number only reaching a mere thousand."  
  
"Years pass. Goliath and Elisa, desperate to set an example, marry and bare two children, the twin crossbreed Seth and Serenity. Castle Wyvern becomes one of the few safe havens for gargoyles, for many have had to leave their precious homes due to the terrible poisons that have polluted the air. Our world is suffering, hanging by the balance. This was a nightmare of what may come to pass. This was a dream of an uncertain future. A future that I will do anything to avert…"  
  
  
New York City, October 29, 2001  
Castle Wyvern, 11:45 pm  
  
Ebony watched Elisa as she slowly propped herself onto the examination table, her bulk swaying to and fro, causing Ebony to smile. Six months pregnant and Elisa already looked like she had swallowed a beach ball. But then again, carrying twins could do that to you. Ebony's smile faltered, memories of her dream still haunting her. Those children would be teenagers… Ebony shook her head, trying to clear away those dark thoughts. There had been no signs yet of any form of global destruction…   
  
Elisa, with Goliath at her side grimaced and looked at the doctor the same way a person would look at a disgusting insect. She always hated Dr. Johansson, who treated her more like a medical experiment then a woman about to bear two children. But then again, these two children would be very unique. There was only one other half human half-gargoyle crossbreed that they knew of; the half gargess Nariko, who originally came from the gargoyle clan in Japan.   
  
Elisa sighed and mock frowned at Ebony, noticing her smile. "And just what are you grinning about?" she asked teasingly. "Your going to look like this pretty soon yourself you know."  
  
Ebony blushed, remembering. To celebrate Elisa's pregnancy the clan had agreed to have their first breeding season. And since Ebony and Egor had recently become mates, they were allowed to participate. Already Ebony had begun to feel the heaviness of egg-bearing in her womb, a product of the heady two weeks of non-stop mating that the clan took place in. In four months all the gargess's in the clan should be ready to lay their eggs… at just the same time as Elisa's twins were due. "Yea, yea, yea." Ebony sighed, smiling despite herself. "But I don't look like you yet."  
  
Elisa smiled and glanced back at her husband. "And I thought you had taught her humility."  
  
Goliath smiled down at his wife, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "Nope, that would be Egor's job." He said snidely, earning a raspberry in answer.  
  
Finally Johansson made his way into the examination room, an eager look on his face. "Good evening Ms. Maza, I trust your feeling well!" he said with a child's giddiness.  
  
Elisa pierced the man with a look that would frighten a viper. "Yea, now that the damn morning sickness finally wore off." She snarled, spreading her legs. "Let's get this over and done with. We don't want to get in the way of your Nobel Prize winning medical report, now do we?"  
  
Ebony cracked up, turning to leave, catching a grim glare from the good doctor, who was blushing beet red. Still snickering Ebony made her way to the west tower. Everyone was so happy now. None of them had an idea of what was to come…  
  
Suddenly Ebony squealed, a surge of power causing her to fall to her knees… Powerful magic… powerful… the vision caused her to black out…   
  
She saw the city of New York nearly destroyed, the sky black… The only parts of the city that survived was Manhattan Island, which was being protected by a magical force field… A force field Ebony immediately knew that she made. What had happened?!  
  
"This is a dream of a possible future, Ebony of the Fey." said a familiar voice and a figure appeared in her span of vision, a figure that looked almost identical to herself.   
  
Ebony gasped. It was her! Only much older. The older version had much longer hair that was pulled back into a braid and the war tunic she wore now was replaced by a pale while robe similar to what the weird sisters wore. And the face. It was a face of aged wisdom and clam. A face she did not wear now. "What is this?" Ebony screamed, again getting a glimpse of the terrible vision behind the figure. "Who are you?!"  
  
"A vision… a vision of your future self." said the gargess.  
  
Ebony shook her head. "This is a vision of the future? But what happened? What destroyed New York City?" she cried, horror filling her eyes.  
  
The figure frowned prettily, and bowed her head. "A powerful nuclear explosion caused by man had done this. It had destroyed most of the world. Everything lies in ruin. Many will die and suffer due to a humans need for power."  
  
Ebony felt tears well up in her eyes. "The dream I have been having… this is it?" she cried. "How can I stop this? I must!"  
  
Ebony's future self shook her head. "That would be difficult to do, and would cause much pain. You would have to seek the aid of two individual's you had promised yourself you would never trust."  
  
"My mother…" Ebony whispered. "Who is the other?"  
  
"An old ally who had turned against her own kind to war against humanity." replied her future self.  
  
Ebony felt a snarl escape her lips. "Demona." Ebony whispered, and closed her eyes. "What must I do?" she asked.  
  
"Go to Avalon my dear. The Fay King will aid you." The gargess turned to face the destroyed city below. "Stop this evil from happening, my sister. Or else our children are the ones who will suffer most of all…"  
  
And as quickly as the dream had begun, it ended and Ebony came too, finding herself in her mate's arms, his face avid with worry. "Ebony! Your awake! What happened?!" Egor asked, several others appearing behind him.  
  
Juno made her way next to Egor and looked into Ebony's eyes, the former Fay knowing. "A vision?" she asked.  
  
Ebony nodded, tears in her eyes. A sob escaping her, Ebony hugged Egor tightly. "No, a nightmare. A terrible nightmare of a future we must avoid." Ebony looked into Juno's eyes. "My mother will know. I must go to Avalon."  
  
  
THE END!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
